


Good Directions and Turnip Greens

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton is a farmer person, But it's only side malum, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, luke is the one going to Hollywood, malum, michael and Calum own a store together, this is based off the song good directions by billy Currington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's lost and looking for the interstate, needing directions and Ashton was the man for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited. All do that later

With this heat barring down on him Ashton really began to question why he decided to volunteer to sell the turnip greens for his father. Sweat trickled down his neck as he crunched on a pork rind. Why Calum and Michael hated these was beyond him. Ashton decided it was about time to pack up and head back home when a car pulled up in front of him, HOLLYWOOD was written on the licenses plate so he doubted this person was here to buy turnip greens. 

A tall blond boy, decked out in a nirvana t-shirt and black skinny, jeans stepped out of the car, his eyes hidden behind a pair of black aviator sunglasses, black lip ring glistening in the sunlight. When he stepped up in front of Ashton he pulled his glasses from his face and wow. They were a beautiful blue color that made Ashton weak in the knees. He apparently was too focused on Hollywood to realize he was speaking. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Hollywood smirked and spoke again. 

"Yeah, I'm a bit lost and I'm looking for the interstate." Hollywood spoke and wait was that an Australian accent? 

"Are you from Australia too?" Ashton asked, a little confused as to way he's down here. 

"Yeah I'm from Sydney. Now-"

"Cool I am too."

"That's awesome, but I really need to get back to the interstate." Hollywood said and Ashton blushed. 

"Yeah, sorry. If you go past the caution light there's a little store with an old Coke sign. You gotta stop in there and ask Calum and Michael for some of their lemonade, then a left will take you to the interstate, but a right will bring you right back here to me." 

"Thank you uh-" Hollywood said pausing to look at Ashton. 

"Ashton. Ashton Irwin." 

"Well thank you Ashton. You've been a real big help." 

"You're welcome uh-" he paused looking at Hollywood. 

"Luke. Luke Hemmings." With that he got into his car and took off down the road. 

Ashton banged his head against his hand a couple of times thinking 'you fool it could of been love'. He knew his old ford couldn't run him down, he probably didn't like him any how so he watched him disappear into a cloud of dust. "You so stupid sometimes Ashton." He told himself, shaking his head at his own stupidity of not asking for Luke's phone number. He's probably already on the interstate. 

As Ashton was beating himself up he didn't realize a car had pulled up in front of him until a car door slammed, snapping him from his inner rant. He looked up expecting to see a customer, but instead found the man of his dreams standing in front of him. "Did you forget something Luke?"

"Yeah the hottest guy I've ever met and his phone number." Luke said, a smirk playing at his lips as he watched the blush creep its way onto Ashton's cheeks. 

"Really?"

"Yeah. Also Mikey and Cal sent me back with a big glass of lemonade for you." 

"They always know how to make my day." Ashton said as he wrapped his arms around Luke and pulled him closer. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Ashton agreed before pulling Luke into a mind numbing kiss. 

"Thank God for good directions and turnip greens."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Luke stops at Mikey and Cal's store to get the lemonade.

The little bell twinkled above the door, but Michael didn't bother to look up from wiping down the counters. "Welcome to Mike&Cal's how can I help you?" 

"Uh yeah, I was told to stop and ask for your lemonade. Apparently it's pretty good." A thick Australian accent rang out and that did make Michael look up. A tall blond boy stood in his store, dressed in a nirvana t-shirt and black skinny jeans. 

"It's the best. You're not from around here, who told you about my lemonade?" Michael questioned as Calum came out into the front room, greeting Michael with a quick kiss as he always does. 

"Who's this?" Calum questioned. 

"That's what I'd like to know." Michael stated and he gave Calum's hand a squeeze as his own form of greeting. 

"Oh I'm Luke Hemmings and Ashton told me to stop in here on my way to the interstate."

"What did you think of Ashton?" Calum questioned as he went to pour up to glasses of lemonade.

"He was great, really sweet, cute, pretty eyes, nice smile..." Luke trailed off as he thought about Ashton. He only snapped out of his daydream when Michael sat the glasses in front of him. "Oh how much?" Luke asked, pulling out his wallet. 

"They're on the house if you take this glass to Ashton before you head on to the interstate." 

"Alright. Thank you." Luke said, picking up the glasses before heading out of the door. 

"You're welcome." Michael and Calum shared a knowing look as Luke headed out of the store. Their little Ashton was going to get a boyfriend soon.


End file.
